In Decay/Chapter 0.1: Prologue/Transcript
This is the transcript for Chapter 0.1: Prologue. Transcript Snacks George Alder: ...fallin down like hail, and the days keep on on remindin' me... Ah, I love this song. George (Thought): I fancy some Dr. Pepper and Doritos... I hope I have some. (George performs the tasks listed in the mission walkthrough.) Ethan is Here (George turns on his monitor and see Ethan Sumner staring blindly through Skype.) George: ...freak. Ethan: Come on, I was only playing around. George: Yes, I realized. You are still a creep though. (George does all of the things listed in the mission walkthrough, up to when he sees Perk-a-Cola has messaged him.) George: Hey Ethan, PaC is on his way! Ethan: Really? Wow, he was quick. (There is a slight pause.) Ethan: Holy shit! George: Bloody hell Ethan. Warning next time, yeah? Ethan: This is pretty big. Check BBC News. (George finds and reads the article on the toxin.) George: Christ... Ethan, come to my house. Now. PaC on the Scene (George answers the door to Ethan) George: You took your time. Wait... what is that? Ethan: It's an M1911, pretty sweet right. It's even turquoisey. George: Yeah, great. Where'd you get it? Ethan: Some sort of Special Forces have already blocked off all possible exit routes, and I found it in a bin. I 'spose some criminal or something got rid of it. George: Yeah, great plan. Take a... loaded gun? Ethan: Yeah. George: Right, a loaded gun, from a bin? Are you an idiot? Ethan: Come on! It's awesome. Also, look who I found! (Ethan pulls Andrew into sight.) Andrew: Er, hi. George: PaC, you're here! Andrew: Yeah, just call me Andrew while I'm here. Ethan: Right, who's breaking the news? Andrew: What news? George: Well, basically, the government has found a dangerous toxin under the town and nobody is entering or leaving from this point. Ethan: So yeah, you'll be sleeping in George's spare room for a while! George: Shut up Ethan. Andrew: Oh lovely. George: Sit down in the lounge you two. (At this point the phone rings.) Shaun Murphy: Hey, what's going on? George: Just come to my apartment, we've got stuff to do... Revelations (The door is knocked, and George answers it.) George: Hey Shaun, thanks for getting here quickly. Shaun: No problem. Hey, is this PaC? Andrew: Um, yes. Call me Andrew or Andy though. Shaun: Okay. George: Enough acquaintancing, there is some serious shit going down. Ethan: Yeah, the government aren't letting any citizens out. Andrew: Heh, that means I could go then! George: No Andrew. This is no time for sarcasm. Andrew: But I wa- Ethan: You should oblige Andy, George could kill you with a wooden spoon and some coconut hair. George: What are you on about? Listen, we don't have time for this. (Knocking and scraping is heard through the kitchen, everyone looks at Ethan.) Ethan: Oh yeah, look at the guy with the gun. Come on George. (George and Ethan go into the kitchen and see a grey skinned man with dead eyes and blood around his face. Ethan quickly shoots him.) George: Hang on, I don't remember Edward Lucas looking like that. Wait... Oh christ, I think I just realized what this toxin stuff is. Andrew: Ah! An infec- George: It's gotta be an infector. Shaun: Like... zombies and crap? George: Must be... Oh god, we better barricade the apartment. Ethan: What a goddamn cliché! (The screen pans out, and the logo for In Decay is shown.) Trivia *George singing Hellhounds on My Trail by Robert Johnson is a reference to Verhängnis, when Henry Porter sings it in the opening cutscene. Category:900bv Category:Transcripts Category:In Decay